Escaping the Inescapable
by Jessica12877
Summary: The Cullens left but what they didnt no was that Bella is a vampire just not there kind. She leaves Forks and went to Mistic Falls pissed and out for blood, causing problems for Damon & Stefan. They capture her and demand answers when the find out she is involved with Klaus who desperately wants her and Katherine whom she was in search for.
1. Your Way Out

This is Happening in 1996 so this is After Katharine Meets the Salvatore Brothers. This story is based on the _book_ twilight and the _show and book_ of vampire diaries. It will contain all the characters and appearances from the show. But the _most__ (not all)_ of the background story will be from the show _(and powers will be from the book)__._

**Escaping the Inescapable- Chapter 1 Your Way Out**

**BPV (Bella)**

"Phil stop please." I screamed as I tried to run down the hall to the kitchen to get away from him.

"What so you can leave me like you mother did!" He yelled in his drunken rage.

He lifted his right fist up and hit me in side knocking me down onto the kitchen floor I screamed out in pain as I hit the white tile I looked up into his cold heartless face. He was smiling down at me; he like making me scream like this was all a game and my screams only added to his excitement. He leaned over me as he continued to hit and punch me; I tried to stay quiet not wanting to give him the satisfaction of my screams or add to his confidence but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't help but whimper out in pain as I quivered underneath him and could see the small pool of blood lying beneath me on the white tile floors and staining my clothes.

I truly think he was going to kill me this time he never had gone this long without letting up a bight .His punches where still as strong as ever with no sign of letting up anytime soon. I had to get away I don't know how much longer I could fight consciousness; I couldn't live with this anymore for the past 6 months I had to deal with Phil constantly beating me while he was drunk out of his mind he always told me that it was my fault that my mother left

_'God I wish she took me with her; why didn't she? Because she was a sick bitch who only cared for herself! '_

I didn't know what to do I had nowhere else to go and Phil threatened if I told anyone about this or ran away he would find me and **kill me **before I could testify against him. I believe him if there's one thing about Phil that's true he will **always keep his word**.

I looked around franticly for a possible escape. The back door was only on the other side of the room if I could just reach it I could make a run for it into the black forest that rested behind my house. Quickly before Phil could hit me with the next blow I lifted up my knee with as my force possible and kneed him in the groin.

"Ahhh! Mmmm! "Phil groaned loudly as he sunk to the floor and curled up in pain.

I got up as fast as possible and grabbed onto the counter for support and spit some blood out of my mouth than whipped my chin with my arm.

"Goodbye Phil." I muttered.

Then ran to the back door and sprinting off the porch and ran into the pitch black forest as fast as my legs could carry .I was so sore I could tell I was bruised from head to toe each step I took my legs felt **heaver **and heaver .I sob harder from how much the beating I took hurt I need to find a hospital. But I had no clue where I was going I just knew I needed to run there would be no reason or chance to find help if I got caught. I would have to worry about getting help later for now all I had to worry about was getting as far from Phil as possible right now.

**$%^&*(!%^&*(#%)#**

I felt the sharp **rocks stabbed** into my foot while the fallen** branches scrapped **my legs. I continued to stumble across the forests floor for what seemed like hours my body ached as I pushed off the tree's hoping to grain more balance and energy to push forward.

**"AHHH!"**

I scream as my foot got caught in the roots of the tree sending me tumbling onto the dark forest floor. I laid there and let the **sobs shake my body **.Leafs and mud stuck to every part of my body I felt my feet stinging and looked down and from the light of the moon I could see blood **gushing** out of them they were torn and shredded with gravel stuck inside the wounds as soon as I saw it the pain hit me even harder. My arm and legs were also badly cut and bruised from Phil and falling this was it I was dead I don't want to fight anymore I wont to simply die in peace. I was happy I had finally gotten away from Phil and stuck up for myself I had gotten this far and for that I'm proud no one could call me weak after what I've endured. I stared up into the moon light for what I thought the **last time **and let my eyes close.

* * *

**KPV (Katherine)**

"Mmm…"I moaned as I dropped the man's lifeless body on the ground.

I pulled the lighter out of my pocket and light him on fire he would just be another one of those people that mysteriously go's missing and never found but soon forgotten. I **smiled** as I watched the flames burn his body till it was no longer recognizable. When a light breeze blew against my face a strong sent of **'Roses and Vanilla' **hit me; it smelt mouth watering but you could tell that it was fresh blood since the sent was so strong and a lot of it . . .

'_maybe there was another vampire around playing with its food but who would waste so much blood if you planned to drain them.' _My minded wondered.

Curiosity got the best of me like always and I decided followed the sent to see for myself if I had an unwanted visitor on my territory. I tilted my head towards the sky to catch to location of the sent; it wasn't too far away maybe two or three miles but it took me no more than 10 seconds to reach it .I scanned the ground and gasped, there was a small girl lying under a tree that was in the center of a small clearing.

She looked to be no older than 19 **blood and mud** caked almost every visible part of her body, but to a vampires eyes you could see much more. Her arms and legs where covered in dark blue bruises with gashes running up and down them as well; her feet where shredded with gravel and dirt buried inside the wounds and soaked in blood I could feel my teeth get heaver and sharper cutting into my gums from the smell but I ignored it. What happened to this poor girl it was quite a **gruesome sight **and that's coming from a vampire who's 557 years old. When you're around that long you would think you've seen everything.

She reminded me of someone . . . she reminded me of myself 537 years ago when I was still human.

**(This is the short version of Katharine's story and how she became a vampire I might turn it into a flash back but for now I'm not)**

My father had **beaten** me as a girl you see back then there was no law against it man where the superior what they said **was** the law. One day I had fought back when he made an attempted to assault me again and punched him in the eye and ran although that was a mistake he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me down. He beat me till I was on the verge of death it was punishment for showing him disrespect was what he said. When Klaus heard my screams and save me; he savagely killed my farther and gave me his blood in attempt of healing me I could still remember he constantly repeating "no not my doppelganger god damn it not her," although I still ended up dying .Instead of being dead I woke up a vampire I left Klaus as soon as I woke up taking off on my own after hearing him talk with a witch about if I could still be used as the sacrifice and I was not sticking around to see what he meant . Now I haven't seen or heard from him in almost 250 years I understand what he meant by the sacrifice, I'm glad I didn't stick around now for the past 537 years he been hunting me down wonting revenge for me dying and running.

I knew I couldn't let her die then. I ran over to her side picking her up in my arms.

"No please. . ." She mumbled and began to try and squirm out of my arms.

I gripped on to her tighter and she soon gave up and I could hear her heart slowing down.

I sprinted towards the house I owned here in Italy from the 1700s that I had been staying in. It was a large white Victorian mansion with many large windows all around. It was deep in the forest so no one would accidently crossed it and if they did then like the others they would all but disappear and their names would be heard no more.

I rushed into the house to the living room that rested on the first floor and laid the girl on the soft white couch. There was no time to waste I quickly **bite my wrist **and I let the blood ooze out before pressing it up to her mouth but she wouldn't swallow and tried to move my wrist away from her face and spit it out only resulting in smearing it across her face. Why did she have to be so difficult when I'm trying to save her life for once I'm trying to do something good!

"No, no I need you to drink this, ok". I said as if a mother scolding a child. "it's going to make you feel better please try to swallow I don't want to have to force this down your throat but I will if I have to."

I had to bite my wrist again since it had already healed and put it in her mouth it took a moment to give up and do as I asked; she swallowed a little bight by little bight and I could already start to see some of her cuts on her arms start to scab over and heal. After about 3 minutes she stopped and tried to push my wrist away.

"Come on keep on drinking it ok." I smoothed remembering how scared I was when tried to **force** his blood down my throat.

She continued to drink and after a while when I was sure she had enough blood in her system to be turned I decided to start to ask her some questions she should be strong enough by now.

"What's your name and how old are you?" Pulling my wrist away and heard her whimper from loss of blood I laughed quietly.

"I-Isabella Marie Cingo . . ."She took a deep breath she was still very weak."But I like to be called Bella, I'm 18. Who a-are you?" she sounded scared and slightly delirious.

"Why don't you tell me why I found you in the woods first and what happened and don't lie to me Isabella anyone could tell this was no accident."

Her eyes began to water, she slowly shook her head at the memory and I helped her sit up. She told me about how her mother left a few months ago not bothering to take her with her. Then her **step-farther** began to drink and became abusive, blaming her for her mother leaving him and finally she couldn't take it and new she had to get away before she died.

By the end of her story I was holding her in my lap I felt so terrible for the poor girl she had gone through the same torture I went through and no one deserves that. She was shaking in sobs on my shoulder as I tried to comfort her.

"Bella if there was **a way out** a way that you wouldn't have to go back or ever be hurt again would you take it even if it meant leaving everything you have behind?"_I was basically asking her if she would be a vampire._

"In a heartbeat." she said without hesitation. "Now I told you my story will you tell me your name and why I'm here and what was I **drinking**?"She continued. Wow she asks a lot of questions. . .

"Why my name is Katherine Pierce there is no need to be afraid I'm not going to hurt you what you where drinking was **my blood**."

She started violently coughing and once she got it under control she quickly lifted her hands to her mouth and whipped some of the blood off that was smeared around her face then brought her hands down to where she could see what was on them.

"O my god." She sounded like she was going to be sick and putting one of her hands to her mouth and the other to her stomach.

I felt my veins coming out and my fangs sharpen and extend.

Her face light up in horror "WHAT ARE YOU!" She gasps trying to back away now and franticly moving her head as if looking for an exit.

"Your way out." I said smirking.

She stared at me confused but before she could say another word I grabbed her neck and with a swift snap that echoed throughout the house she was died and fell limply back on the couch.

* * *

**BPV (Bella)**

"Now I told you my story will you tell me your name and why I'm here and what was I **drinking**?"I asked she looked slightly annoyed with all my questions.

"Why my name is Katherine Pierce there is no need to be afraid I'm not going to hurt you what you where drinking was **my blood**." She said causally.

I was drinking her blood what the hell no that not possible she must be joking or some psycho that belonged in an asylum! I instinctively whipped my hands across my mouth and felt something dry but sticky on my face. I began to try and rub it off and brought my hands down to see what it was.

And it was in fact blood.

"O my god." My face went pale.

I wrapped my hand around my stomach trying not to throw up I had been drinking blood. But why did she even give me blood in the first place and how did it make me better almost all the cuts and bruises on my body where almost gone now . . . what the hell is she.

I looked back up at her face and watched in horror as dark black veins popped out covering her cheeks while her eyes went darker with red veins around them looked iterated and turned a bright red. She opened her mouth and you could see two large shaper canines an inch and a half long. She looked terrifying.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" I scream and got up to try and get away.

I know it was a stupid question deep down I knew she was a vampire but I could bring myself to believe they were real it was impossible vampire where supposed to be a myth.

In a flash she stood up was in my face how did she move so fast I was half way across the room and she was still on the couch? All I knew is that she wasn't human she couldn't be.

"Your way out." She smirked.

I remember earlier when she asked me if there was a way out would I take it and yes of course I would but what didn't know that this was my way!

Then there was a sharp pain in my neck and everything went black but her words still echoed in my mind. . .

**(*&^##$%^&*(*%#**

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself on Katharine's couch; my neck ached and my head throbbed in pain. I slowly sat up and looked around no one was in the room where did she go and when did I every fall asleep? Everything was blurry it was like I was trying to remember a dream after I woke up.

". . . Katharine!" I yelled faintly remember hearing that name before I fell _asleep_ but my voice just echoed throughout the empty house.

All the blinds and window where closed leaving the room in darkness but strangely I had no problem seeing. I walked over to the blinds and pulled them back in on swift motion. As soon as the light hit my face I felt like I was being buried by fire I collapsed onto the ground in pain as my skin was steaming.

"Ahhh! Help . . . God it hurts .Please help someone!" I screeched terrified.

I heard the door slam open from somewhere in the house and a second later I was pulled out from the light and the burning stopped relief filled me as the cool shadows felt soothing against my skin.

"God Bella what were you thinking you could have died! And what are you doing awake you should still be in transformation for another 3 hours or so?"

"What was I thinking! I opened the curtain to let light in and it burned me what the hell in going on! A-and why can't I remember anything and what fucking transformation!" I said out of breath panicking.

" Bella calm down everything going to be fine .Your memory is going to be fuzzy for a little while but I promise it will come back soon. And the light burned you is because are kind can't go in the sun light useless we have one of these rings that are made for us by witches" she said holding up her left hand where her ring was on her index finger."Now while I was out I found a witch that owned me a favor and had her make you one. Put it on."

She through the ring over to me and I caught it; the silver was all around the ring and the swirly design slowly molded into a large dark blue stone right in the middle. I stared at it for a moment more and put it on.

"What did you mean _'are kind'_?" I questioned I was so confused I couldn't remember anything and now nothing made sense.

"Bella I'm a vampire and so are you."

"Wait . . . w-what. I mean . . . how?" Then it all can back to me in a rush.

"Bella are you ok?" She said staring into my blank face with worry.

I threw my hand up to my neck in panic and felt no bite mark, scratches, or bruises. Katharine clearly saw the confusion on my face and decided it was time to explain what was going on.

"Don't worry I didn't bite you. I'm not your normal modern day vampire I'm and original "She said proudly and continued.

"Now there are two types of vampires one is and original like me and you the other is an experimental vampire" she said with disgust. "But that's a different story. What important now is that you understand that I turned you because the same thing happened to me . . . my father beat me I was lucky enough to have Klaus the first vampire to ever exist come and find me before my father killed me."

"I was given a second chance at life when he turned me; not to be bossed around anymore to be the one who had the control not to every have to be afraid again. I gladly accepted this life has the one I always wonted and that's what I won't for you Bella that why I turned you. When I saw you dying in the clearing I saw myself I do hope you're not angry with me for what I did." She said sincerely.

I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you Katharine like I said earlier I would take a chance at a new life in a heartbeat."

She smiled happily then her face turned into a deadly smirk.

"Come on Bella you need to feed to complete the transition and I think I have someone in mind that no one will miss."

I knew just who she was talking about and I couldn't agree more I was going to make him suffer just like he made me; his past was finally coming back to bite.

My face light up darkly with the idea and quickly agreed.

Well you know what they say pay backs a bitch.


	2. I Have To Get Out Of Here !

Thank you for all your reviews and I will try to update more often sorry for how long it's been taking.

**(When Bella gets to mystic falls it just after they fake kill bonnie so they can use her as a secret weapon to kill Klaus)**

**Previously on Escaping the Inescapable-**

"I was given a second chance at life when he turned me; not to be bossed around anymore to be the one who had the control not to every have to be afraid again. I gladly accepted this life has the one I always wonted and that what I won't for you Bella that why I turned you. When I saw you dying in the clearing I saw myself I do hope you're not angry with me for what I did." She said sincerely.

I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you Katharine like I said earlier I would take a chance at a new life in a heartbeat."

She smiled happily then her face turned into a deadly smirk.

"Come on Bella You need to feed to complete the transition and I think I have someone in mind that no one will miss."

I knew just who she was talking about and I couldn't agree more I was going to make him suffer just like he made me his past was finally coming back to bite.

My face light up darkly with the idea and quickly agreed.

Well you know what they say pay backs a bitch.

* * *

**BPV (Bella)**

_15 years later. . ._

My truck roared to a stop in front of Charlie's house as I took the keys out of the engine I put the hood up on my plain black coat and scowled as I looked out the window at the weather outside. It was pouring rain outside like almost every day in Forks; I opened the door of my car and quickly with my vampire speed closed it and ran into the house trying to keep dry. I kicked off my black UGG boots and put them to the side of the door out of the way and flipped my hood off and took the jacket off to hang it in the closet. My hands instinctively brushed my side bangs back and fixed my hair.

"Charlie I'm home!"

My voice echoed throughout the house with no reply; I listened intently to make sure no one was there and all that could be heard where the heart beats of the birds outside. I knew Edward was going to be here any minute he hardly ever left my side and if he did I always had a babysitter; only if he knew. Every second he's not with me I have to use to my advantage to feed.

I ran into Charlie's room where I had a mini fridge stalked with blood hidden in his closet I knew this was the one place Edward or any of the other Cullen's would go they respect people's privacy too much to walk in, let alone walk into his closet without permission. I yanked the door open nearly ripping it off its hinges and grabbed a blood bag I read the label with discuss **'Bear'** I had given up my human diet when I meet the Cullen's in hope they would be more willing to except me when they found out I wasn't human, that is if they ever find out.

I ripped the cap off the tube and began to suck gulps of blood into my throat. The liquid slid down my throat and replenished my strength slightly. I could feel my canines sharpen and grow then began to send off aches of pain for this was not the type of blood I wonted, well more like needed but it would have to do. I lifted my head backwards in delight as dark veils covered my face as I attack another blood bag…

10 minutes later my head snapped up at the quiet humming sound of Edwards Volvo coming down the street. _Shit he's early! _I scooped up the five drained bags that where once filled with blood and threw them into a garbage bag and sealed it with a tight knot .Then sprinted down the stairs and out the back door into the lively green forest that rested behind the house to cover it with dirt. By then I could hear him pulling into the drive way and with what little time I had left I went back into the house grabbed a washcloth to wipe off my face then downed the rag with bleach to get rid of them smell.

*knock knock *

"Coming!" I yelled even though I knew he would have heard me even if I whispered.

I walked down the stair and glanced at the mirror that hung besides the door to make sure I looked presentable but frowned at the sight of my brown hair. The old dark wooden door squeaked as I opened it to reveal Adondias himself. His bronze hair was dripping from the rain but as I looked at his perfect face his golden eyes looked cold and held no compassion and his perfectly lined jaw was tense and firm.

"Bella we need to talk, please come take a walk with me." It sounded more like a command rather than a question and his voice was the same as his features.

"Edward are you crazy! Its storming out there can't we just talk inside?" He just stood there with the same hard look on his face and did not reply.

"Ughh… I mean come on..." Finally I gave in because he was clearly not going to change his mind. "Fine let's go."

Edward had been acting weird ever since my '_birthday_' when Jasper tried to attack I had half a mind to just come out and tell him what I am and I would have been fine no matter what happened . But I decided against it after all I had been thinking about leaving lately; the Cullen's have been getting too attached to me and I to them.

I went back into the closet to grab my black rain coat and sat on the cold hard wood floor to put my boots back on again, when I looked back up at Edward he was holding out an umbrella for me to take and opened the door. I looked outside then back at Edward with warily eyes say _'really please tell me your joking' _I suppressed a sign and walked outside opening the umbrella before I could get wet. We walked into the forest following no path in complete silence after about 10 minutes we deep in the woods before we stop at a small clearing he sharply turned around in one swift motion and stared at me.

"Well so much for a walk" I grumbled far too low for him to hear and turned to face him. "So you said we needed to talk is everything ok?"

"Bella were leaving."

"Why so sudden did something happen? What am I supposed to tell Charlie-" He cut me off in the middle of my rant.

"No Bella you don't get it, when I say were leaving I mean me and my family. Just me and my family."

"I don't understand."

"It's not that hard to understand Bella, I don't want you anymore." Slowly saying the words to mimic my suppose stupidity.

Then it hit me "Alice and your family-"

"They already left they thought it would be easier this way you know a clean break" He lied through his teeth I could hear Esme, Alice and… Emmet sobbing while being comforted by the rest of the Cullen's 2 miles ahead. Listening to us probably waiting for Edward to be finished with me.

"…what do you mean? I thought you loved me?" I looked up at him confused and desperate but deep down I knew what he was saying I was just telling myself I was wrong and praying I was right.

Edward ran his hands throw his hair in frustration and pinched the bridged of his nose "I will always love you in some way…"

"You're just **not good enough** for me Bella or my family!"He finally exclaimed. "I'm sorry I let our relationship carry out so long. But I promise you this will be the last time you'll ever see me I've done enough damage as it is. You can go on living a normal happy human life." His eyes started to darken. "I know its lot to ask but I need you to promise me that you won't do anything stupid when I leave and be safe… for Charlie's sake of course."

I saw red. He thought I **wasn't good enough** for him! Katherine was right there was no such thing as love and you'll only get hurt trying to find it! I may not have loved Edward like he thought; but that doesn't mean I had no feelings for him. To think I tried to change for him and _'better'_ myself it was _pathetic _on my part. I was tired of being something I was not. **Good**. No I was not good I was practically the opposite, I enjoyed taking lives and watching others suffer it was time I stopped pretending to be something I'm not.

"I own you nothing." I said firmly

"Bella-"

"I said I don't own you nothing!" I screamed with more force. "Why the fuck should I promise anything to a pathetic monster like you?" I know it was a low blow but all I wanted to see right now was for him to suffer.

He opened his mouth for a moment preparing to scold me for being un-lady like.

"I'm sorry you feel that way… good bye Bella." His face was twisted in pain. Cautiously he stepped forward as if seeing if I would allow him to. Then placed a soft kiss on my forehead and whipped the angry tears from my face I haven't even realized I had been crying.

"Goodbye Edward" Although it came out as a whisper I knew he could still hear me.

Then he was gone and I was left alone in the forest with my anger surrounded by the rain.

**(*&^%$#$%^&*(&%^%$#**

My shoes squished into the mud with each step I took as walked through the trees till the side of my house could be seen. My hair had stuck to my face and my clothes clung to my skin from the rain .While I was away it appeared that Charlie had come home since his cruiser now sat in front of the house. I ran the rest of the way at inhuman speed and grabbed the knob and flung the front door open with such force it snapped off its hinges. It then smashed into the wall that rested behind it. The noise obviously startled Charlie since his heart started to beat at a rapid pace and breath grew heavy.

"Bella is that you?" He gasped out in a shaky breath.

I did not reply and he waited a few moments in silence. I could practically see him straining his ears trying to detect any more noise down stairs. A few more moments passed and I could hear him grab is gun out from his side and cocked the barrel ready to shoot if needed. His footsteps were light obviously he didn't want to be heard, as he walked through the upstairs hallway heading toward the stair case. Were I had stood at the bottom. His head finally appeared at the top of the stairs, once his gaze rested on me he immediately lowered his gun.

"Isabella Maria Swan what in god's name happened to the door!... Isabella answer me damn it…" he growled out but I didn't respond "… Bella?" he called in a more caring tone but you could still hear fear behind it.

My head was facing down and my hair curtained my face so he could not see me. But at an eerie pace I lifted my head and my neck quickly snapped in his direction. _**I turned it off my humanity**__. _My eyes were blood shot and black veins surrounded them my wet hair was still clinging onto my face I must have looked terrifying Charlie's heart was beating so fast I was sure that he was going to have a heart attack at any moment.

"I'm sorry Charlie but it seems that you are no long of use to me." There was no emotion in my voice but a smile came to my face at what I was about to do making my fangs show.

I sprang up the stairs like a wild animal and sung my teeth into his neck before he could protest. He wouldn't let me drank from him willingly putting him in **excruciating** pain. I had experienced it once or twice before myself and it felt as if someone was slowly ripping out my soul from my body; surly it was an experience that I hope never happens again.

Charlie let out a murderous scream while pulling at me trying to detach me from his throat. His nails raked my arms but one by one broke off because my skin was too hard. I tightly gripped his arm to try and get him to stand still. For a human I had to admit he put up a hell of a fight he wouldn't stop kicking, pulling, scratching at me or anything else that he thought could get me off till the life left his eyes. When blood had stopped coming from his veins I let go and watched him fall to the floor in a heap. His skin was chalky white and looked like it was made of rubber his arms had deep holes in them that where oozing blood. From when I grabbed him, I honestly hadn't meant to grab him that **hard**. Although I was not sorry, it felt good to let my anger out and to feel full but I was still far from being considered strong.

"Now what to do with the body?" I puzzled to myself.

I had already made the decision that it was time for me to leave Forks and find a new town that I could take my anger out on. Back when Katherine and I still traveled together we would found a town to settle down in and slowly starting problems for it. Humans would go missing but found days later massacred and drained of blood but the police would always pass it off as an '_animal attack'_. But sometimes there were people who knew what was going on and new the truth about vampires. They would try to hunt us down that is if they ever found out it was us many times other people were wrongfully accused and killed. It was a cat and mouse game at anytime we could take them out and kill them all but were was the fun in that? After all when you have an entirety to live why not play a game?

Against my better judgment I decided on making it look as if I was kidnapping and Charlie was killed in the process. After all I was the Chief of polices daughter he must have made some enemies over the years that wonted to get back at him. I walked around the house to make sure there showed signs of struggle to make it my story look convincing. In my room I knocked things off my dresser and night stand, ruffled my bed comforter and broke my lamp to make it seem as if I tried to grab whatever I could to prevent being dragged out of the room. When I went back down stairs and lit Charlie's body on fire with a match I found in the kitchen, he** wouldn't** be burnt to the point where you couldn't recognize him but just enough so you couldn't detect the bite mark on his neck and the scratch marks on his arms. I looked at my work and I had to admit it was impressive I paid attention to small detail to make it seem that much more believable.

A sinister smile crept over my face the _perfect crime. Now I just need to change back._

I could feel the changes run though my body, like an electric surge. My thick mud brown hair began to melt into a pale blonde that ran to the middle of my back and my eyes turned blue with violet specks all around the center. I was now thinner and toned my flawless skin had changed to a healthier looking pale instead of the sickly color I had before. My perky breasts are D cups that then led down to my tinny waist and perfect ass. I stretched my arms out happy to be in my own form again and not 'Bella Catcher' the girl didn't even exist I just make Charlie think I as his daughter. Really what town wouldn't know that the chief of police had a daughter that just so happened to live in Phoenix with her mother all this time, _what a coincidence hu? _

_**(I change Bella's last name while she lived with Charlie it was Catcher but it's really Swan or Cingo since she's Italian.)**_

I turned and walked out the broken door not expecting to ever return. With a flap of my arms a great raven now stood where I once was and soured off into the sky.

* * *

_**Welcome to Mystic Falls**_

Once the sign came into view excitement and anxiousness filled me, this was the place I had been searching for. Four days ago I left Forks, Washington and was now in Mystic Falls, Virginia I don't know why I chose this town but something had drawn me to it as if something was silently whispering to me which direction to go. The town was obviously secluded, there were no other settlements for good hour out and it was surrounded by thick woods. Places like these usually had a **small** police force so I wouldn't have to worry about slip ups or if too many people are on to me but the only problem is with small town is its more noticeable when people go missing.

Spreading my wings and claws I latched on to the branch that settled in a large oak tree placed in the center of the town. From my perch I watched the townsfolk go about their day, waiting for the sun to go down. Humans were always interesting to watch but there reactions were always so predictable.

I waited till the shops were closed and the streets were bare; the only people that where left where the ones leaving work ready to go home. Swiftly I leaped off my branch and soared over the buildings looking for easy prey. To my luck a drunken man was wandering through streets and heading toward the ally ready to pass out. Air flew past me as I dove face first toward the ground but before I hit the side walk I transformed back and gracefully landed on the balls of my feet not a single sound as I walked toward the man.

"Hello" His head snapped in my direction at the sudden sound. He had shaggy dark brown hair along with stubble covering his chin, over all he was fairly pail except for the red that tinned his cheeks from the result of his excessive drinking.

"Why whatssa young g-girl likes you doin' out here thisss late, hmmm…?" He said slurring almost every word.

"I could be asking you the same think" I said teasingly "I'm new to the town I just moved in. I decided to explore a little."

"Well thatss nice... ya its umm… nice. This is a goood town you'll like it here. I like it here!" He exclaimed but he voice goes quieter with each word as he dazed off.

Something must have caught his attention and turned back to me and asked "Say what your name?"

"My name is Bella Cingo it means beautiful swan in Italian."

"My name is… uhh its Mark, Mark Trent."

As I walked forward and was close enough to the point where he could see my clearly his eyes wondered endlessly over me and his eyes darkened with lust. My black leather jacket was limply in my hand, it was always with me. I was wearing a dark red corset with black ruffles that ran along the sides, strips went around the bodes, and a bow that was in the middle of my chest; it tightly hugged all my curves and push up my breasts. **(Website to see the corset will be at the bottom of the page.) **Along with my black skinny jean and boots that went up to my knees.

"Welll aren't you just gorgeous…"whispered under his breath" Your name s-suits you perfectly… say how about we goo back to my house and have a little fun dos-sent that s-sound like funn." He began to clumsily walk towards me."Maybe later I could give you a tourrr of the town you would like that wouldn't ya?" Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"That's sounds like a **great **idea to me."I purred out giving him a seductive grin.

Quickly I was shoved against the wall as the man began to attack my neck with sloppy kisses and grabbing every inch of my body that his hands could reach. He slammed me against the wall painfully if I were human and started rubbing himself on me and trying to gain friction on his growing eraction. Now it was my turn I began to kiss his neck slightly scrapping the skin with my teeth making him moan loudly, I through my head up. The teeth in my gums were burning with thirst and sharpened; veins went around my eyes as I plunged my teeth into the base of his neck.

* * *

**DPV (Damon)**

"We have a problem." Stefan said as soon as he walked into the house, swinging the door closed behind him.

I let out a loud groan of exasperation and began to pour myself a glass of scotch from the crystal containers.

"We always have a problem it's what keeps our lives interesting and hello to you to little brother." I smirked.

I walked over to the couch and plopped myself down in to seat then quickly threw back the drink and set the glass on the table._ There's always a problem! Can't we just have peace for one fucking week! _I was screaming inside my head. I mean really we had just gotten Klaus to believe Bonnie is dead and everything is going perfectly as planned we do not need another vampire massacring half the town. Too many deaths had already happened this year… _which is partly my fault_, besides the sheriff believes all the vampires are dead and I won't it to stay that way.

"Damon this is serious, the sheriff found three dead bodies in the woods that look like they were torn apart by some wild **beast!**" That took me slightly by surprise three people in one night this vampire must have been starving."

"Well then how do we know it really is a vampire maybe this time it was a wild animal." Although I knew that wasn't even a possibility.

"Really Damon, three people in one night! Not to mention their bodies were drained of blood. The sheriff will probably come by to talk to you about it today." He used my name as though it would somehow have more effect on the situation. Lately it seemed as though his expression was stuck one way with his face was scrunched up in frustration.

" That took me slightly by surprise three people in one night this vampire must have been starving."Damon I swear if you have something to do with this—"

"You'll do what little brother have the witch come after me? I didn't have fucking anything to do with this be care full of who you accuse."

"Well you can blame me for thinking that way you are the one responsible for dozens of deaths in this town." Stefan raised his eyebrow daring him to disagree.

"Why is it that whenever I talk to you, you always have bad news or it strictly business? I'm hurt little brother don't you wont to just talk, you no bond like father always used to talk about." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Don't pretend you don't care because I know you do, even if you won't ever admit it you care for this town." He paused and looked me straight in the eyes. "I no you'll help us –"

I quickly cut him off in a harsh tone "What gave you that idea."

"I no you'll help us. You'll do it for Elena." Just hearing her name made my heart ache, wasn't I good enough for her? What was wrong with me? Why did no one ever pick me?

My voice was monotone "I'll fly around town today and see if I find anything unusual, tell Elena and her friends to stay in public or more crowed areas till our little problem is resolved. We wouldn't want any of them getting hurt now would we?" Not meaning the last part, there's nothing more I would like to do than drain the life out of some of Elena's annoying friends especially the **witch.**

"Were all meet at the grill later around 7 so we can plan on how to move forward." stated while walking out of the house obviously he meant he wanted me to come to.

I stood up again to go get another drink leave our discussion at that, both of us knew what he said was true I would do anything for Elena. My little brother was getting on my nerves lately and continued to **push** my boundaries of respect, we both knew I was much **stronger** than him and that meant that was in charge … the alpha per say. In the vampire world power and respect were up foremost importance and by not showing it, it would be degrading the other vampire. I should have put Stefan in his place numerous times but I have been lenient and he knew that I've only done so seeing how he's my little brother. Now he better watch out I refuse to continue to be 'soft' with him its time he knows who was in charge.

I threw back another glass of scotch hoping it would subside the burning in my throat. It only dulled it slightly; I knew I would have to hunt before I left for the grill. I had a feeling I will need to be in as much control as possible while I'm there today and judging my past experiences I should listen to my gut. Lifting up off the couch I walked through the whinedy halls to the back door that lead into the thick forest that surrounded the house. Looks like I'm going to have to settle for bunnies until our problem is solved I high doubt Stefan and there little group would appreciate another dead human… but I could always just blame the new vampire in town. Well I can't do that the witch threatened to kill me if I killed anyone else although she never specified were, so anywhere outside of Mystic Falls is open but I don't have time for that. I ran out the door headed for town deciding on just stopping by the blood bank. It didn't take me to long to get there only about a minute, once I walked in it was simply to tell who revain in the system by their sent. Easily I scanned the room and picked out a clean young nurse to compel.

I rested my hand lightly on her arm to gain her attention._ "Hello my name is David Smith from Pen Rose hospital was expecting a donation of blood and I was sent here to pick it up."_ My pupils widen as I compelled her to believe me and let my hand linger there for a moment before giving her a charming smile.

If there was one way to describe her was thin she had no shape but you could see bones sticking out from under her shirt and legs far too skinny to be health obviously anorexic. Her face was pale as where her lips; she had murky dirty blonde hair that was cut up to her shoulders straightened to curl in to frame her pointed face.

"Oh yes I almost forgot thing have been so busy around here lately. I'll just be right back stay right here." She ranted and tried to give me a seductive smile before scurried off I almost surprised me at how nasally her voice sounded.

She was gone for 10 minutes before she got back pushing the crate down on a pulley coming down the hall.

"Ok well here you are, if you won't I can help you take it to your car."

"No that won't be necessary like you said you're plenty busy today." I said in a shaper tone I was thirsty and wonted to just leave besides I didn't even bring a car.

"Well I'm not busy tomorrow, I was thinking I could give you my number and we could go get dinner together."

"As lovely as that sounds…"

"Carol"

"Ok as lovely as that sounds _Carol_ I'm busy and quite frankly you discuses me." I stated boldly.

She stood there gapping at me like a fish probably wondering if what she heard was correct. I grabbed the crate in one arm it felt like it weighed nothing and turned to walk away not having the patience for her to snap out of it.

"Before I forget have to tell you something_. You won't remember who I am or ever meeting me and stop starving yourself and gain some weight._" My lips brushed up against her ear as I whispered compelling her.

I turned and ran to my house after exiting the hospital.

I tossed the blood bags out of the crate into the fridge in the basement and grabbed three for myself. I ripped the cap off the bag and began to suck up the blood from a straw before walking upstairs to my room. The ache in my gums and throat began to thankfully subsided. I tossed the other two bags onto my king sized bed took off my shirt to go look for a clean one; I pull a clean black V-neck over my head that hugged my skin showing off my abs and muscles along with my leather jacket, belt, and jeans on. **(The website for Damon's entire outfit is at the bottom and Damon always dresses in dark colors.)**I headed into my car with my last bag of blood to drink along the way I wasn't looking forward to going to the grill to see Elena embrace Stefan it would be so much easier if I could just cut her out of my life completely but she still wants to be friends and I don't have the heart to not give her what she wants if it make her happy then I will **endure** their presence.

I stepped out of my amazing black 911 Turbo I have and I would tortuously kill anyone for hurting my baby. I walked around the back and popped open the trunk and carelessly tossed the empty blood bag in before walking inside the grill.

Everyone was there except for Bonnie who was supposed to be dead and Jeremy who insists on not leaving her alone in that damn witches house for a second. Matt, Tyler and Caroline surrounded the pool table that was up on the platform with Stefan and Elena sat cuddled up into each other in a booth right next to them watching the game it made my heart slightly ache at the sight. Finally after scooping the room I spotted Alaric sitting at the bar with a glass of Jameson at hand, he spotted me looking at him and got up to walk over to the rest of the _kids _with me.

"Rough day?" He asked slightly concerned. He was the only one who ever seemed to worry about me not just because he thinks I might kill someone if I get to upset but just because he was my only friend it was… nice.

"Is it that fucking noticeable I thought I was covering it up pretty well?" I shot him a smirk before grabbing his drink out of his hands and downed it.

"Yes Damon please help yourself to my drink. "

"Don't mind if I do." Handing the empty glass back to him.

Stefan stood up and gestured for us to walk over while the others were already sitting in the booth waiting on us. I grabbed a stool as we walked over since there wouldn't be room for all of us and set it down in front of the table.

"We need to talk about what were going to do with this new vampire in town now that we're all here." His eye pointed at me since I was late.

"What if it Klaus!" Caroline burst out practically frantic. "Maybe he's back and ready to take action on his new plan we haven't heard of seen him in almost two weeks it like he just disappeared. He has killed people here before so why couldn't it be him is time?"

"Who ever this vampire is has a different sent its similar to Klaus's but not the same its strange and he hasn't requested us to do anything so why would he start to kill random people now. He's trying to remain unnoticed and undetected not draw attention to himself." Stefan explains while holding Elena a little tighter at the thought of Klaus.

"We have to do something we can't just let innocent people get hurt." Of course Elena was worrying over everyone but herself even though she was the really one in danger. Sometimes her selfless nice can be annoying does she not have any self preservation.

"Start to look for strange behavior in town or if you notice anyone new walking around. Tomorrow I'm going to bring some revain over o the boarding house we should all start consuming it in case the vampire takes your revain and tries to compel you. Also you guys should start a buddy system I don't want anyone going anywhere alone, we might be being watched." Rick stated sounding like a teacher at school giving kid instructions on how to do an assignment.

I was bored out of my mind everything they were saying was common since to me and I could certainly take care of myself.

"Ok well now that I know my part I think I'm going to leave now."

"Damon please don't go." I felt a tinny hand grasp on to arm trying to slightly pull me back towards the table.

I turned towards Elena pissed off why does she always have to do this repeated times she has told me off and said she doesn't wont me; than why can't she just for once let me go so I can be happy. I had fully intended to tell her off until I was shoved out of the way as some blonde girl practical tackled Elena into a hug. I still couldn't see her face since her back was to me but she had long pale hair that went to the middle of her back.

"Katherine! I can't believe you here I knew there was some reason I felt a pull towards this town. I've missed you so much why haven't you been responding to my calls I was starting to think you were dead!" Growls erupted though the table looks like we found our problem and she's friends with Katherine. "Listen we need to leave I picked up on Klaus's sent and I can't let him find me **again **you know what happened last time."

We all stared at her mouths gapping open she knew Klaus and more importantly he want her but why? Elena had still yet to respond her face looked slightly frighten and you could tell no one was comfortable with her in this strange girls arms.

"… Are you ok? Please say something I understand if you don't want to go with me, especial with fucking Klaus after me." I shutter went through out her body as she finally stepped back from Elena.

My hand shot out and latched onto her upper arm in and unbreakable grip. Her face snapped in my direction… she was gorgeous her eyes were blue with purple specs in them and a tiny button nose with a soft jaw line; I could see why everyone was gaping at her. _She was truly he most beautiful girl I have ever seen_ not to even mention what she was wearing was made my pants tighter already started to feel possessive of this girl I didn't even know her name .Once I had firm hold of her Stefan pulled Elena back and everyone stepped in front of her ready to protect her from this girl.

"What's going on!" frantically she tried to snatch her hand back but to no avail.

Her eyes showed how scared and confused she was but something flashed though them telling me she understood everything now.

"Doppelganger…" But it came out as a whisper. "Fuck I have to get out of here!"

**Ok thank you for reading I will update again sometime this month hope you like it and I might add on to this chapter later! Please look at Damon and Bella's outfits at the bottom!**

**Ok it wont let me show the websites for the outfits can someone explain to me how to do that?**


	3. Ready to Be Read!

So my next chapter is written and ready for you people to read but I still haven't gotten a beta and every time I read my story I always seem to find grammar problems so if one of you lovely people would like to edit it for my today ( and possible become my beta ) that be great and I will be able to put the next chapter up today !


	4. Revenge

**Previously on Escaping the Inescapable-**

"… Are you ok? Fuck, come on Katherine please say something I understand if you don't want to go with me, especial with Klaus after me." I shutter went through out her body as she finally stepped back from Elena.

My hand shot out and latched onto her upper arm in and unbreakable grip. Her face snapped in my direction… she was gorgeous her eyes were blue with purple specs in them and a tiny button nose with a soft jaw line; I could see why everyone was gaping at her. _She was truly the most beautiful girl I have ever seen_ not to even mention I could barely keep my eyes off her chest and that tight corset she was wearing were making my pants tighter. I looked at the others you could see fire and confusion in her eyes making a low growl ruble in my chest that the others would confuse for my protectiveness for Elena I didn't know what they were thinking but I don't think I would like it. I was already started to feel possessive of this girl I didn't even know her name .Once I had firm hold of her Stefan pulled Elena back and everyone stepped in front of her ready to protect her from this girl.

"What's going on!?" frantically she tried to snatch her hand back but to no avail.

Her eyes showed how angry and confused she was but something flashed though them telling me she understood everything now.

"Doppelganger…" But it came out as a whisper. "I have to get out of here, let me go!"

* * *

**BPV (Bella)**

Slowly my eyes fluttered open adjusting to the light shining through the trees branches. My muscles cracked as I spread my wings that were stiff from sleeping in the tree last night as I recalled everything that happened yesterday and it brought a smile to my face. The three people I killed will definitely have the town frantic for the next few weeks. I didn't have the patience to clean up after myself I was just so thirsty I had been depriving myself human blood for almost a year now; anyways what better way to announce my arrival. Last night before I settled into the tree to sleep I decided to stay here for and extended period of time and to look less suspicious I was going to enrolled myself into school. I leapt of the branch and into the sky searching for the town's school; I doubt they had many options with how small and secluded this area was. Once spotted the building I noticed no one was outside I spiraled to the ground in the woods nearby to transform back and walked off towards the school all the students were probably still in class it was only 11 in the morning at the latest.

I slapped my hand down on the counter in front of me to gain the attention of the old woman sitting behind it; her name tag read 'Rebecca Downing' _… what a pleasant name _I thought frowning with distaste.

"Hello there dear how may I help you this evening?" She spoke with a warm voice and squinted at me through her bulgy glasses, that sat at the tip of her nose.

"My name is Isabella Peirce; I would like to enroll as a… junior student." I decided to use Katharine's last name knowing she was considered a founding family here and that could be proven useful in the future. Then considering it was already late in the year, and summer was a few months away I decided to pose as a junior in case I ended up staying longer than expected; then I would have the choice to pose as a senior next year.

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Well to do that we need your parents to come in, your health papers to make sure you have all the necessary shots and a transcripts from your other school." She paused and looked up at me and opened her mouth to continue.

"_All the papers you need should be there I assure you please check again. There is no need to talk with my parents they died in a car accident and I live with a close family friend_." My pupils dilated as a used my compulsion.

"Oh my dear I'm so very sorry for your loss I do hope I didn't distress you by mentioning them." She said while looking down at her computer typing. "It seems you are right everything I need is right here. I'm sorry I must have misplaced them my memory isn't certainly what it used I' m just getting old." She lowly chuckled to herself.

"So it seems." I smiled agreeing with her.

"Ok well you can start in a few weeks when the new semester begins let me print off your schedule for you and Ms. Peirce our school has a dressing code that we expect you to follow." She stated as she eyed the clothes I was wearing an shook her head with disproval.

I scowled at her, pathetic human. I was still in the same clothes I had on from last night I didn't bring anything with me so that gave me nothing to change into; I would have to go into town later today and get a few things I will need while I'm here. As soon as she printed out my schedule I snatched it out of her hands turned and walked out the door before she could say anything else to upset me. This human may not know it but if she continued to irritate me it would likely end with her death.

While I was crossing the parking lot the lunch bell rung and students poured out from the school, all heading to their cars to go off campus; but many suddenly abruptly halted and stared at me with open mouths. Obviously this school didn't get very many new students it seem to be a close knitted town where everyone grew up together. I causally flipped my hair over my shoulders and continued to walk into the forest behind the school pretending not to notice everyone's eyes on my back.

I found solitude in the forest it was always a comfort to me; which is ironic seeing how it's where I died but then met my rebirth. The trees stood so tall that barley any light was able to reach the forest floor. It was so quiet and peacefully here so easy to get lost in thought. I didn't spend much time out there, as I was wondrously pacing through the greenery I came across a familiar sent, although it was faded it made me come to the conclusion that I might need to leave soon. Except I couldn't fight this feeling that I was suppose to come to this town. However crazy it sounded I figured I would stay around for a while, but for now it was time I scouted the town and find a place to stay.

**#$%^*&$#! #$%^)!&**

* * *

I went around the town finding the biggest house that was up for foreclosure to live in; it was a trick I picked up from one of Katharine's ancestors her name was easy to remember since it was so close to mine, Isabel. She was a true devil and had completely given up her humanity like most of us, her and I got along rather well we both found entertainment in toying with humans but she wasn't very trust worthy she would switch her loyalty in a second if it would benefit her. Unlike me I never need to change my loyalty cause the side I'm on will always wins.

It was almost 9 in the afternoon and I didn't really have anything to do so I decided to head over to the Mystic Grill to get a drink and maybe find **someone** for dinner. It had seemed to be were all the teens my "age" went and met up. As I walked into the grill I could see the place was packed teens surrounding the booths by the pool tables as well as the bar chatting way about their mind numbing stories, having nothing else to do on a Friday night. But one group slightly caught my attention they were in a booth in the left corner behind the bar away from everyone but it wasn't until I heard them say something about revain before they spiked me interest.

"-and tries to compel you. Also you guys should start a buddy system I don't want anyone going anywhere alone, we might be being watched."The instructions he gave them were serious by the look on his face. He looked to be about 27 although I couldn't get a good view of him since a man dressed in black was seated in front of them all but it was obviously he was the oldest one there.

I crept closer to them to trying to put a face to their voices I could hear.

The man in black stood up and spoke to the group "Ok well now that I know my part, I think I'm going to leave now." He didn't sound fazed by their conversation and was completely at easy but seem slightly eager to leave by his quick movements.

"Damon please don't go." My eyes grew wide at the sound of this girl's voice that stopped the man from leaving.

She sounded exactly like Katherine I rushed across the room towards the table. _I had to see if it was her, could Katherine really be here?_ Once her face was in sight I gasped I was her Katherine was here! She looked exactly the same from the last time I saw her only her dark brown hair was straight which was weird she always despised her hair straighten she said it was far too boring, didn't show the edge and confidence she wanted. Appearance was always important to her and taught me that it will help you succeed in getting what you want. Humans accepted those who had beauty, such a conceded race they are.

I lunched myself into Katherine's arms shoving the man whom she was talking to Damon as she called him to out of the way.

"Katherine! I can't believe you here I knew there was some reason I felt a pull towards this town. I've missed you so much, why haven't you been responding to my calls I was starting to think you were dead!" I ranted on I was just so happy, it had been years since I've seen my partner in crime.

"Listen we need to leave I think I picked up on Klaus's sent and I can't let him find both of us againyou remember what happened last time." I finally took notice to the eruption of growls being sent at me by everyone at their table and how tense Katherine was. Her arms were frozen to her side and was breathing at a rapid pace as if she was afraid I would kill her if she moved.

"… Are you ok? Fuck, come on Kat please say something I understand if you don't want to go with me, hell I wouldn't either with Klaus on my tail." I shutter went through out my body and quickly stepped away from her. This girl had a heart beat, I was starting to think this isn't Katherine and now that I'm taking to time too inhale her sent it was completely wrong Katherine had a much softer sweeter smell to her.

As if they predicted my next move someone's hand reached out and latched around my upper arm in a tight hole that couldn't possibly be human. My head snapped up to see who grabbed me and I was meet with dark black eyes that seemed to draw you in making you never wonting to look away, it was as if he could put you into a trance with one look. His hair would have seemed plain black to a humans but had multiple colors mixed through it looking like a raven's feather. I continued to gaze down his body; his shirt was tight defining his muscular chest and arms that would have closely compared to Emmet's, then returned to look at his eyes. We stared at each other for only a moment before Damon turned his head back at the others. The girl who I assumed was Katherine was hidden behind them in their protective stances glaring at me and deep quiet growls rolling of their chests. Slightly I yanked at my arm trying to get him to let go but he didn't seem to notice and subconsciously tighten his grip further.

"What's going on!?" I quietly screeched, frantically trying to pull myself out of Damon's iron grip.

_Why wasn't he letting me go!?_ I didn't do anything wrong it's not like I held this girl hostage and was threatening to drain her in front of them. Who was she anyway she looks identical to Katharine it was uncanny; no one would look that similar to her unless they were the …

"Doppelganger…" it came out only as a whisper. "Fuck I have to get out of here, let me go!" With my other hand I grabbed his wrist and sunk my nails into his skin drawling blood while pulling away as hard as I could.

"God damn it!" He quickly recoiled his hand away from my arm.

Before I could even turn or make any movement to get away to his arms wrapped around me pinning my arms to my side and back into his muscular chest. It was clear that he was strong and also had the advantage of being a foot taller than me; there was no way I could get out of his grasp. I look up to see the five others staring at me with open hand ready to help if I tried to get away again. I was out numbered and my best option would be to reason with them, possible persuade them to release me.

"You little bitch don't think you getting away that easy. Oh and you're going to pay later for that little stunt you pull." He continued to grumble incoherent words under his breath.

"Listen I won't tell anyone about her." Nodding my head towards the girl." I have my own reasons for not wanting her found, so see were all on the same side. Now if you would just let me go I leave town and you'll never hear from me again…promise." I said offering a weak smile, although I wouldn't have believed myself either.

"How do you know Klaus, Katherine and Elena?" Damon asked with cold eyes.

"And why is he after you?" Came from a blonde vampire standing by_ Elena _from what I've learned.

"What happened when he caught you last time?" Said another vampire as he walked up to me he had oak leaf green eyes with unruly bronze hair that reminds me of Edwards though his body was built bigger than him.

My blood began to boil and temper spiked had they really not heard a single word I have said and who the hell are they to think they can just hold me hear against my will."That's it let me go right now or I swear the moment I get away from you I will massacre this town and the blood will be on your hands." I directed at Elena she seemed to have the most input on them and you could tell she was easily led by her emotions.

Obviously they were believing what I was saying was truthful by the way their eyes widened. Quickly they looked around to see if we were drawling any attention in the grill. My threat must have just reminded them of all the people around us this made Damon's arms tighten even more crushing me and making it exceedingly difficult to breathe.

"Damon let her go; I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me." Elena said in a quiet voice.

"You heard her let me go."

"You have to be joking." Damon mumbled "Don't you see she's doing this on purpose, she trying to find your weak point."

"Found it." I rasped out with little breath but kept a smirk on my face.

"Fucking smart ass." Mumbled a dark hair boy who was now protectively holding on to the blonde.

"For once I have to agree with the mutt." A deep growl rumbled from his chest. _Hmm… interesting there are werewolves in this town to_ his comment had made it obvious, god it place has it all next thing you know I'm going to find a fucking witch.

"Clam down Fido you don't want to cause a scene right now." My statement wasn't really helping the situation but I couldn't resist making a snarky comment.

"Say Alaric you would happen to have a revain dart on you?"Looking at me poitingly; resulting in a feline like hiss to escape my lips.

Before anyone could say anything else another strange man walked over to the group he was about as tall as Damon with a built figure and had shaggy dark brown hair and eyes. _Great there's another one,_ was the only thing running though my mind.

"Hey what's going on here" He said looked at each of them. Damon hands unwrapped themselves from my waist in a flash probably hoping the man didn't notice his aggressive hold on me. "Miss are you ok, my name is Mark it looked like you might have needed some help here." His eyes were hard but softened once they landed on me.

I push myself away from Damon and into the man's chest clinging on to his shirt in a desperate manner. Burying my face into Marks shirt and made my body shake as if I was holding back sobs and to think Edward thought I was a horrible actor. I knew I was over playing it but by the looks on their faces when the he had intervened, I just couldn't help myself. His hand began to rub smooth circles on my back in a comforting manner and caged his arms around me hugged me closer to him protectively. I have always had a way with people they take to me very fast from the moment I meet them; I've been told that they felt a need to protect me Katherine suggested that maybe it's because of the abuse I have received in the past that I project it to others.

"Don't know w-what they won't." I took a deep breath and sobbed some more "They kept on calling me Katherine and I told them they must have the wrong person… b-but they wouldn't listen and wouldn't let me leave. Oh thank you for coming I was getting so scared!" A quietly gasp came from a few of them in shock of how I turned the situation against them.

"I should call the sheriff on you, harassing this poor women don't you have any respect. I swear if I ever see you all causing her anymore trouble while I'm in town –"He continued to rant on with his threats before I decided to interrupt.

"_You know let's just forget about this and go get a drink at the bar and maybe go out and have a __**bite**__ to eat for dinner, what do you think?" _I spoke staring into his eyes.

His face was dazed in slight confusion. "Would you like to accompany me for a drink at the bar and maybe go get some dinner afterwards?"

"That you be just lovely." I put on a flirty smile.

His hand stayed wrapped around my waist as we started to walk away but I stopped us and turned around.

"Oh and before I go I should warn you, don't think I won't keep good on my threat. I don't take completion very lightly and I think I'm going to be in town for a while." They erupted in growls Damon's being the loudest; he slightly edged a step forward before the green eyed vampire grabbed his arm to stop him. I raise my pointer finger to my lips playfully shushing them, then turned back and walked away with Mark.

It's been a week since I was at the Mystic Grill and had been confronted by their fucked up little coven, so it was obvious that after my night with Mark I needed to go into hiding. With no doubt in my mind there coven was going to go out looking for me and I was right. Every day I would watch them perched high up I the trees were they wouldn't notice me, and with each day that went by I learned more about what I would be up against. Elena Gilbert/ doppelganger is best friends with Carolina the blonde vampire from the grill and Bonnie the witch who I have yet to see but seems to be in hiding; but lives with her Aunt Jenna who is oblivious about vampires and Alaric her boyfriend who is a vampire hunter. Now Bonnie is dating Jeremy that's Elena's little brother who was also absent from the grill that night and is staying in hiding with her from Klaus who been causing them a lot of trouble lately. While Carolina is dating Tyler a newly formed werewolf, and Elena is dating Stefan the broody vampire with green eyes who's brother is Damon. I planned on keeping my promise to Elena, but instead of killing random strangers why not do some real damage and get someone closer to her.

All of them were connected to each other somehow but the only person who I couldn't find anything about was Damon the sexy, dark, god like man. He was never around and no matter where in the town I looked there was no trace of him not even a scent, I was starting to consider the possibility that he fled town. Though he didn't seem like one to run away even though I only had the pleasure of meeting him for a few moments, his self confidence and power practically radiated off of him. That worried me since I'm **weak** as it is at this stage of my life **(you understand what I mean later on)** I don't need anyone that much stronger than me hanging around and particularly when they wont to kill me.

I knew any sane person in my situation would have left this town and try to have gotten as far away as possible as soon as they got a chance; especially having learned Klaus is around and is planning on breaking the curse soon .It probably wouldn't be much use now, I wouldn't be surprised if Klaus knew about my presence here in Mystic Fall the night I got here; he always seem to be every were at the right time whether you can see him or not. But that is not my only reason for staying I picked up on two faint sent that I I'm positive is Katherine's and Elijah. Klaus or Elijah would never just let Katherine simply leave and I plan on finding her before I do; I just have to try and avoid Klaus at all cost, though Elijah I'm not too worried about he could easily capture me but would never allow me get to get hurt even if it meant my escape.

Right now I was walking down the aisles of the library with a pill of books about the history of Mystic Falls in my hands. I wanted to find out as much as I could about its history as I could; you never know what information could end up saving your life. I didn't worry about being recognized by anyone because I morphed myself into the same appearance I had on in Forks and acted just as shy, but I still kept a weary eye out for Klaus he could recognize me in a second. As I began to walk toward the door to leave a boy slammed into me coming out from one of the aisles, the unexpected force managed too knocked me onto the ground with my books lying around me.

"Oh god I'm so sorry I should have been watching where I was going as you ok? " He asked while picking up my scattered books.

"Umm… yah I'm fine, don't worry about it. " I said shyly. He reached out his hand to help me back up giving me a good look at his face. He was younger but seemed mature for his age and looked to be around 17 from his lightly pronounced jaw line; his hair went down to his ears but was gelled up into slight messy spikes and like his eyes they were both dark brown.

"I'm Jeremy Gilbert, I don't think I've seen you around here before are you new to the area?" So this is Elena's little brother.

"Kind of, I moved here with my Uncle a few weeks ago he's working in the hospital here. I'm not supposed to start school for another few weeks so that's probably why you haven't seen me. Oh by the way I'm Bella." He paused for a moment waiting for me to give him my last name though that was information I was not ready to share, having my last name as Pierce might have not been the best idea since they knew Katherine.

"Well I'll be at the Mystic Grill tonight at 8 if you want to hang out, maybe I could introduce you to a few people; I know being the new kid must be hard."He offered in a friendly manner as he handing me back my books he collected off the floor.

"Really that be great, it would be nice to know some people before I start school. It was _really_ nice meeting you Jeremy hopefully I'll see you tonight. " I flashed him a devilish smile making his face momentary daze over with lust before I swiftly walked out the door.

Once safely into the woods I took off running until I reach the bankrupt house I had been staying in on the outskirts of town. I walked inside never have bothering to lock the door in the first place and set the books down on the counter before walking over to the fridge to get a blood bag. I sighed in contentment after my first few gulps it may not be as good as it is from the source but good enough. Walking but over toward my couch I snatched up the first book in the pile on the counter and settled down adjusting comfortably into the seat ready to concentrate on my reading for the next few hours.

**#$%^*&$#! #$%^)!&**

* * *

I was so engrossed into the books not once did I look at the clock until I was finished with them all. I put the last book I had been reading onto the coffee tab were the others now sat stacked on top of one another . As I stood up from the couch I stretched out my muscles earning a satisfying crack from each one loosening them. The room was dark since the sun had gone down a few hours ago I glanced toward the clock finding it was 8: 17. Jeremy should already be at the grill an if my plans for him tonight was going to work I would have to get there soon.

I flashed upstairs quickly putting on black shorts with a tight purple t-shirt that had a low neck line and black pumps that most teenage girls wouldn't have to confidence to even buy. I stood in front of the mirror and concentrated slowly my hair shorten and turn in to a dark mahogany brown as well did my eyes; normal I didn't need any make up my lightly bronzed skin was flawless with thick black eye lashes that look like they already had mascara emphasizing my unique eyes. But Bella _Swan _was dull everything about her was made to not stand out in any way; unfortunately this is how Jeremy saw me so I couldn't change my appearance again without the unwanted notice. I coated my eye lashes with a thick layer of mascara and use black eye liner on my top lid to try and make my eyes stand out more and brighten my completion. Appeased with my work I glance over myself one last time in the mirror it wasn't my normal attire which was slightly more reveling, but I was playing a role I need to stick to. Confidence road through me, I look over at my clock it was 8:30 now and I head out of the house to the Mystic Grill.

I didn't take me very long to get there I ran most of the way until I reached the alley nearby to slow down and walk around the corner at a humans pace into the Grill. I spotted Jeremy right away in the back of the bar by the pool table near where I had previously meet his sister and friends. Back there with him was with the high school jock Matt Donavan also known as Elena's ex, Caroline and Tyler. I started to look around the room as if I was still searching for them when Jeremy called my name and beckoned me over toward them. It slightly agitated me that Caroline and Tyler were there, only because it was going to make what I was about to do more risky to accomplish. I had promised Elena that she would regret not leaving me alone and I needed to prove to this strange pack of people that I wasn't one to be messed with soon.

"Guys this is Bella. I meet her when I was at the library today, and she new to town so I figured it would be nice if she could meet some people before school."He quickly explain to his friends. "Oh and Bella this is Caroline, Tyler and Matt" Pointing to each of them as he said there name.

"It's nice to meet you I'm sure we will be great friends! We're Juniors; what grade are you in?" Caroline said while pulling me into a tight hug.

It brought a smile to my lips at the irony of the situation here she was talking about us being friends when if she knew who I really was she would have already tried to dismembered me. Funny how people judge you based only on the company you keep.

"I'm a Junior too and I'm sure we will be."I gave them a polite but shy smile.

"So why are you starting school so late? We will be out in almost four months, sort of a strange time to be moving don't you think?" Tyler questioned me I could tell he knew something was off about me, his eyes were screaming curiosity.

"Well my parents were killed in a car accident a few months ago and I didn't have any other family so one of our close friends offered for me to live with them. It took a little while for the arrangements to be made so I transferred schools pretty late." I casually explained.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here, I know what you're going through me and my sister went through the same situation last year with our parents ."He grasped me into a tight hug that practically swallowed me whole.

I lightly hugged him back I wasn't used to people being physically affectionate towards me unless I allowed them, I was uncomfortable by how vulnerable it made me feel. After introducing me to everyone Jeremy went back to playing pool with Matt and Tyler leaving me and Caroline to chat with the boys jumping in every so often.

"So the school is having an end of the year carnival next week you should come over and get ready with me!" Squealed Caroline with excitement.

"Ha I don't think I will be going to that" I stated dryly "social events aren't really my thing."

"Well they are now. You're going to love it I promise besides as class president I have to make sure everyone goes!"

"Haha yah ok Caroline, will see."

Before she could push the matter further Tyler tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey I think I'm going to head home its getting kind late and I have football practice tomorrow. You still want to ride with me?"I looked down to check my phone it was 10:45 I was shocked at how long I've been here I didn't exactly plan to stay for so long but this would work out perfectly.

"Ya that's fine. Bye Bella I'll call you soon and we will get together again tonight was fun!" She said referring to when we exchanged numbers earlier. Tyler gave me a soft nod goodbye before heading out the door with Caroline by his side and his hand on her back.

" And then there was three." Matt lightly joked.

"I should be heading home soon to, I don't want to worry my Uncle. Hey can one of you tell me where the bathroom is please, before I go?

"Oh yeah I'll walk you back, one sec." Jeremy quickly volunteered and went to go put his pool stick back.

"Ok"

As he led me toward the back of the grill I causally bumped into him getting a hold of his bracelet and swiftly yanking it from his wrist. It burned my hand from the vervain inside of it and put it safely in my pocket. The unexpected motion cause Jeremy to stumble to the side a bit than quickly turned to face me but was only met with my eyes.

_"Don't talk, keep quiet and follow me make no alarming movements_."

I led him out the back door that was just besides the bathrooms into the side alley were the trash from the Grill was taken.

_"Stand by the wall and don't move_. You know Jeremy I really wish it wasn't you it could have been Matt if he spoke up first. I was starting to like you to_."_ I pondered to myself. "Maybe I'll just turn you instead what do you think, any opinion?" I asked.

While talking to him I had step back into the shadows and let my true nature appear after all he deserved to see the real me if I did end up killing him; I wasn't lying when I said I had grown fond of him.

_"You may talk but don't yell."_ I told him and stepped forward for him to be able to see me. I had a thing for dramatics' if the situation did show it enough.

"Bella?... What the fuck are you!?" he said as loudly as he could but was still constricted by my compulsion. "You're that girl my sister was talking about, but how did you change your appearance? Vampires can't do that!"

I cut him off before he could say more. "I believe I asked you a question first Jeremy, and I would like an answer soon." I drew closer to him to the point where I let my fang grown and scrap lightly at his neck.

"Fuck, let me go. Let me go!" He tried to move away but was getting know where.

"Answer me!" I growled.

"If I'm going to turn it's not going to be by a crazy bitch like you."

I was taken back by his words I thought he would have chosen the lather, wanting to find some way to live and stay with his sister. I was also feeling slightly rejected and bitter .I glared into his eyes for a moment and watch as fear over took them and strike his neck quickly and rough; biting down hard . I began to drank heavily and soon he began to go limp in my arms and skin grew cold.

He was close to death but before I could finish strong hands ripped me from his and stabbed me with a needle in my neck when I tried to snap at them. A burning sensation went through my veins making it difficult to breath me made me light headed. It seem as if my sense where one by one shutting down, I had never seen revain be used in this type of form. I didn't notice the hands release me until I felt the cold ground underneath my hands, before my vision faded completely I looked up to fine Damon standing above me looking worry at Jeremy feeding him his blood. The missing man was back.


End file.
